Back to the Beginning
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt and Albel return to Peterny, the place where their relationship started.


A/N: I realized I've been doing too many Au stories…so I decided to do this set in the real star ocean universe…I realize it's probably awkward and maybe nonsensical, but damn it...I tried.

Disclaimer: Albel and Fayt, although I wish to own them, it would be impossible.

"Fayt,' Albel whispered, gently shaking his lover.

Fayt yawned and wearily opened his eyes. 'What is it, Albel?"

Albel grinned. 'Are you ready, fool?"

Fayt blushed. "Err, yeah, I guess so."

Albel nodded calmly and waited for Fayt to get out of bed.

Albel and Fayt crept out of the inn quietly, trying not to disturb the rest of the party. Once in the street, the two embraced and began kissing each other passionately. After a moment, Albel pulled away and affectionately blushed Fayt's hair out of his face.

Fayt smiled and leaned in closer to Albel for warmth. It was a cold, hazy night with only a slight bit of light from the moon.

"I missed you," Albel said gruffly.

"Yeah, it's a shame that we're traveling with the whole group tonight," Fayt said quietly. "I didn't think we'd actually get away. Maybe we should have waited for one night."

Albel scowled at him and Fayt chuckled softly. "No, you don't like to wait for anything." Fayt rested his head against Albel's chest. 'but you waited for me."

"Hmn," Albel muttered lazily. He casually licked at the inside of Fayt's earlobe. "You were worth waiting for."

Fayt flushed, his eyes becoming glazed. 'Albel," he whimpered.

Albel grinned wolfishly. "Yes, I know. I'll find a nice private place for us. There's always someplace decent, even in Peterny.'

Fayt smiled dreamily. "I remember the first time we were here. You woke me up in the middle of the night to see if I hated you."

Albel smirked. "And this time, I woke you up to see if you wanted sex."

Fayt wrapped his arms around Albel's neck. 'The answer is always yes. You don't really need to ask, do you?"

Albel shrugged. "It's just some courtesy thing."

Fayt laughed. 'Since when has Albel the Wicked been courteous?"

Albel's eyes narrowed. "Since Fayt the fool became deserving of it."

Fayt smile faded into sadness. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything."

"Oh shut up," Albel growled. "That's what I hate most about you, this constant whining martyrdom. You're a hero, Fayt. Hero's are supposed to be popular and loved and all that crud. Wicked people like me aren't supposed to be loved."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "The trait you hate most in others is one you have in yourself. Don't sell yourself short. You deserve-"

"Enough,' Albel interrupted imperiously. "We should not be arguing in the middle of the street. Let's agree for now that both of us miserable failures suit each other and let's have sex."

Fayt turned pink and he nodded slowly. 'Yes, sex is better than fighting.'

Albel intertwined his fingers with Fayt and led him off down the street.

Because of Albel's sheer stubbornness and fearsomeness, he was able to talk his way into one of the less moral inns. It was just a small, cramped hotel room, nothing glamorous, but at least it was cheap and pretty clean. Because of the innkeeper's fear of Albel, he had given them the room at half-price. If Albel had continued arguing, he might have gotten it for free, but Fayt was impatient.

"We've been here before," Fayt whispered. "Don't you remember the first time we feel in love? It was right after you woke me up. We went out together and ended up here."

Albel crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "This place is notorious for allowing it's customers to do what they want."

Fayt smiled. "Then let's not waste our time here."

Barely two minutes later, Albel smiled down at Fayt sprawled across the bed, naked and panting. Fayt's cheeks were deeply flushed and he squirmed under Albel's touch. Albel enjoyed his control over Fayt. It gave him some confirmation of worth, allowed him to feel important.

"Please," Fayt begged. "I want it."

"You want what?' Albel asked lazily.

"Sex," Fayt whispered, his voice raspy.

"Really? How much do you want it?"

Fayt squirmed as Albel drew a finger down his chest. "Please-I'll do anything."

Albel grinned wickedly. "Good. Your body belongs to me for a whole week. You will do what I tell you to do and we will have sex as often as I decide. Got that?"

Fayt nodded, his eyes glazed with lust.

Fayt's body relaxed in blissful acceptance as Albel pushed into him. He felt so wanted, so needed. His body ached for Albel's loving punishment.

Albel pounded into Fayt harder and harder, relishing the strong body moaning and writhing beneath him. Fayt's breathing became heavier and his body arched sharply. His expression was filled with unbelievable ecstasy.

Fayt's body ached up with a breathless cry and the he fell back limply, panting for breath. Albel came to his own climax with a feral cry. He crawled over Fayt and held him, his breathing harsh.

Fayt nuzzled up against him. "Tomorrow, let's go off on our own, away from everyone else, in the middle of nowhere.'

"So we can have sex all day?" Albel teased.

Fayt nodded sheepishly. "I wouldn't mind."

Albel smirked. "Alright. Let's try it. But now, we have to go back to the other so we can sleep."

"Can we just leave them a note and say we went out early training?" Fayt asked hopefully.

Abel shrugged and draped his good arm over Fayt's shoulder. "Fine, Fayt. You just can't keep up with me, can you? You're too exhausted. Bah."

"I try," Fayt said miserably.

Albel smirked. 'Yes, you do. Now, go to sleep or you won't be able to last tomorrow."

Fayt smiled and curled up next to Albel, falling asleep quickly. Albel stayed awake a little longer. Fayt truly did love him, although he loved Albel because Albel could hurt him and Fayt believed he needed the pain as punishment for his existence. Albel also hated himself, feeling weak and powerless even as he tried to prove to the world that he was strong. He hated having to use Fayt as a way to prove his power, but Fayt desperately wanted someone to have power over him and Albel was not about to let Fayt belong to some cruel master.

"I'm not as terrible as I thought," Albel whispered. "I can't really hurt him. I don't even call him a fool as much as I used to."

Fayt stirred and snuggled closer to Albel. Albel sighed and rested his head against Fayt's.


End file.
